


A New Beginning

by FutureMrPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, One direction AU, i had ziall feels im sorry, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureMrPayne/pseuds/FutureMrPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn have been together for a while.<br/>They have a baby and one fan isn't very happy.<br/>I'm not good with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting on here! I posted it under the name 1DSlahsLover over on 1DFF.com.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Niall’s POV

I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the light in the room. The light was cascading out of the gaps between the blinds. I turned over and wrapped my arm around the body next to me. I lay my hand on top of his and intertwined our fingers. I still often wonder why he chose me. He could’ve had any girl or guy in the world but he chose me and it makes me love him more every day. I kissed his temple and slowly climbed out of bed. I didn’t want to wake him, he looked so peaceful. I put on some sweatpants and an old t-shirt and went into the kitchen and tried as quietly as I could to make him some breakfast.

 

I cracked an egg onto the pan and put two slices of bread into the toaster. It still makes me smile to think that it was this very meal that brought us together. I began to remember the day me and Zayn first kissed. It was just like any other day, how cliché, just me and the lads on the tour bus in the middle of no-where driving to play a concert in a different city. I was always up before the other lads because I’ve always been an early riser. I began to start breakfast knowing that the smell would soon make the lads rise from there bunks and back into reality. Zayn was the first one up; it was literally minutes after I began to start cooking. I asked him what he wanted, he looked like he had been crying but with Zayn you would never know, he looked up at me with his deep chocolate brown tear filled eyes and said “You Niall, I want you”. He then pushed his lips against mine and in that moment I have never felt more in love with a person than I did with him right there. Every time he kisses me now I still feel the same and I fall deeper in love with him every day.

 

I snapped back into reality just as the toast popped back out of the toaster. I quickly buttered it and set it out on a plate. I frantically gathered the other components to a breakfast and threw them onto a tray. The egg was beginning to burn and I didn’t want the smoke alarm to wake Zayn up. I wanted my lips to be what woke him up. I picked up the tray and quietly walked over to our room. I gently opened the door and placed the tray on the end of the bed. I leant down and kissed Zayn as softly as I could on the lips. His lips broke into a smile and his eyes fluttered open. He flashed me those big brown orbs in his eyes and my heart melted all over again.

 

“Good morning babe” Zayn said in his morning voice, which was even sexier than his normal voice.

“Good morning Z! I made you breakfast” I told him,

“Great I’m starving!” He said with a chuckle “Just let me put on my sweats and I’ll be right out”

“No need babe, just sit up and it’s all here for you”

“You didn’t have to!”

“I wanted to”

“Well fine then but I want you to sit with me while I eat it!” He replied with a wink. I giggled as he began to sit up.

 

I moved the tray while he sat up and fixed the pillows.  I smiled as he put his glasses on; he looked even more gorgeous in those. His hair was crazy, I mean after last night it should be.  His sex hair was so cute. I placed the tray on his lap and he motioned for me to climb in next to him, not one to deny my boyfriend and slid in next to him and rested my head on his shoulders. His breakfast barely touched the sides and I didn’t even see him drink his orange juice before he straddled my hips and started to kiss me. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entry. Heck I couldn’t refuse. He explored my mouth and a small moan escaped my lips. He loves it when I moan into his mouth. In the back of my head I knew what today was but I didn’t want this to end. I pulled away from him and he looked visibly shocked at me stopping our make out session.

 

“Z you know I love our morning make-out sessions but you know what we have to do today!”

“That can wait right now I want you!” His voice was filled with lust. I could tell he was horny because something was poking my thigh.

“Z this is important!” I tried to sound stern but I was still giggling, Zayn was nibbling my neck. I threw my head back and let him have his fun for a minute. Then I pushed him off and ran into the bathroom, making sure I locked the door of course. I climbed in the shower and let the hot water run over my body. I thought about what was happening today. Today was the day we were going public about our relationship. Management, our families and the other lads knew but not another soul knew. We were going to announce it on twitcam that way fans could ask us questions and we could answer them straight away. I finally got out of the shower and went over to the mirror to style my hair. It was even worse than when I had woken up thanks to Zayn.

 

It was finally time for the twitcam. We held each other and I kissed his forehead in reassurance. We knew what this could do to our careers, we would most definitely loose fans but we may gain a lot more. We sat at our desk and logged on. Within seconds we had over a million viewers. We answered a few questions, followed a few fans and re-tweeted far too many tweets.

 

“Everybody, Me and Zayn have an announcement” I began,

“Ziall is real guys!” Zayn shouted down the webcam. Twitter exploded. Ziall was a number one world-wide trending topic in seconds, we went from just over a million viewers to thirty million in seconds and our phones exploded with calls and texts. I noticed one tweet because it stood out to me the most.

 

“@Ziall_Lover_1D if you guys are together, prove it! #Ziall”

 

Zayn turned his head to me and I knew exactly what he was thinking, he had that look in his eye, the one that drives me wild. He put his arm around my neck and pulled my head closer to him. He kissed me gently, our lips moving in sync. Then he ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entry. I let him in and he pulled my bottom lip between my teeth causing me to moan loudly, he chuckled with a lust filled grin and turned to the laptop.

 

“Well guy’s what happens next is none of your business!” He winked into the webcam before shutting the laptop down. He pounced on me again.

 

Our house phone rang. It never rings. The only people who had the number for it were the other lads and family. So we knew that it was important. It was the lads to say that they would be round in half an hour. Would me and Zayn ever get any peace to make out? Zayn groaned when I told him that the lads were coming round. He loved them to death but I think he wanted to spend the day together. Doing what couples do best. We lay on the couch in each other’s arms watching re-runs of Phineas and Ferb while we waited for the lads to show up. Zayn ran his fingers through my hair and began to nibble on ear. I felt his hot breathe on my neck and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stick up, along with other things. The lads knocked on the door and me and Zayn almost jumped out of our skins. I went to answer this while Zayn tried to hide the obvious bulge in his pants.

 

“Vas Happenin’ guys!” Zayn shouted when the lads walked in,

“We saw your twitcam! You two got frisky towards the end though!” Louis pointed out with a wink,

“I’m proud of you guys” Liam declared, he then hugged me and Zayn and wiped a tear from his face “I’m just happy you guys have come out now, It was heart breaking seeing you two not being able to show affection for each other and having to hide your true selves for so long!”

“Thanks Lili!” I hugged him again; Liam was like a big brother to me. I respected him so much and saw him as a figure of authority.

“Right enough emotions let’s get drunk!” Harry shouted holding five bottles of vodka. I chuckled knowing what he was like when he was drunk. He got five shot glasses out of the cupboard and the night began there.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall’s POV

The morning after. My head throbbed as I opened my eyes. Once again I was the first one up. I pulled myself off the floor and looked around. Zayn was spread out on the coffee table; he was lying amongst empty bottles and bowls of crisps. Liam was on the floor next to the television; his finger was sticking in the video player which I thought was weird. Harry and Louis were no-where to be seen. I thought I had better find them so they don’t hurt themselves. I checked all around the house and I eventually found them in mine and Zayn bed. Anyone would think that it was weird but we knew how close they were. Louis had Eleanor and Harry had, well, whatever Harry had. I had Zayn and Liam had Danielle. We were one big happy if slightly dysfunctional family.

 

I felt the need to be sick coming so I ran to the bathroom. I felt better afterwards. I went straight into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. I can feel what my role in the band is now; Chief breakfast maker and hangover curer. I began to make a fry up for the other lads hoping that the smell and noise would wake them up before I had to. Liam was up first. For only having one kidney he sure could drink and hold it well. Harry and Louis followed closely behind and Zayn was up as soon as the toast popped out of the toaster.

 

We all sat around the kitchen table and ate our breakfast. We ate in silence knowing that every sound would be like a gunshot and hurt twice as much. Harry was the first to speak.

“Well guys this is a good enough excuse for another party!”

“How can you possibly think of more drinking right now Hazza?” Louis snapped,

“Boo Bear! My closest friends have announced their relationship to the world! That is a good enough excuse for me to have another party and get drunk!” Harry replied a bit too loudly for everybody else’s likening.

“What are you suggesting Harry?” Zayn finally spoke,

“Well you guys have come out and you need to have a coming out party” Harry replied bluntly.

“Sounds like fun!” I agreed,

“I’m up for it!” Liam said from the end of the table,

“Me too!” I replied,

“Me three!” Louis shouted, and then burst into giggles at his own joke.

 

It was decided, me and Zayn were having a coming out party. We talked more about it and decided we would hire a huge club in London and invite a ton of fans. We didn’t just want celebrities to experience it, we wanted our family there and we consider our fans family. We decided guest list and invited sugarscape along to live tweet about it. It was to be held in Club 5 in Soho on the coming Saturday.

 

\--The Party—

 

Well it’s the night of the party. Me and Zayn have spent the day in bed together, if you catch my drift. That boy was horny all the time. Not that I’m complaining! When we finally let go of each other we got in the shower, together of course, and began the laborious task of getting ready for tonight’s party. Zayn was standing behind me in the shower. He snaked his arm around my waist and began leaving a trail of kisses along my neck. He bit down and left a bruise, it was so everybody knew I was his and no-body else could have me. I threw my head back in ecstasy and let out a moan, Zayn knew the rights spots to hit. I turned around and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It felt like we were in the rain except we were naked and it was warm.

 

I finally got Zayn to stop and got out of the shower. I dried myself and began to style my hair. Zayn come out of the shower with a small towel wrapped loosely and very low around his waist. He looked sexy. I wanted to pounce on him there and then but we had a party to go to. Our party!

 

The phone rang and me and Zayn raced each other to answer it. We always had a race to answer the phone because it never rang. So when it did it was a privilege to answer it, stupid I know but it always put a smile on our faces. I managed to trip him up and got to the phone before him. I answered and managed to say Hello before bursting into a fit of laughter. It was Liam to tell us that our car was outside. That was weird we were just going to get a taxi over. Me and Zayn opened the front door and saw a huge stretch hummer limo. Me and Zayn had always wanted to ride in one and now we get to share the moments together.

 

The ride over to the club was pretty uneventful but that was mainly because Zayn attached himself to my face and almost undressed me three times. I would hate to know what he was like if somebody slipped him Viagra. That gave me an idea for April fools next year. The limo stopped and we knew we were here. We quickly fixed our clothes and hair ad stepped out of the car. Within seconds the screams were deafening, the camera flashes were blinding and the whole thing was so overwhelming. We had never been mobbed like this before. We were ushered into the club and straight into the middle of the dance floor. The club only held 5,000 people but it seemed like there were more people here.

 

I hugged so many people that night, took hundreds of photographs with various people and even sang a quick song on stage with the other lads. After a little set list I went to the bar to get a drink. After ordering a coke and double vodka I went to find Zayn, after about ten minutes of searching I finally found him. He was sitting with my mum and they looked like they were in deep conversation so I left them alone and went to find the other lads. I found Liam and Danielle on the dance floor snogging each-other’s faces off. I decided that I would dance alone, no better company than your own. I started to move with the crowd while the alcohol worked its way through my system. Just when I was getting into it the music suddenly stopped and Zayn stood on the stage alone.

 

“Niall” He spoke into the mic, his sexy voice filling the club “I just wanted to say I love you and now that everybody knows it I don’t have to hide it from the world now.” The whole club erupted into a chorus of ‘Awwwwwws’ and my face went into a deep shade of scarlet. He continued into the mic “Now that the world knows you are mine I wanted to show you off so tomorrow morning me and you are going away for a week and I’m not telling you were till we are there!” He pulled me on stage and kissed me in front of the whole audience. “Now let’s party like there’s no tomorrow, if you’re not on the dance floor you better have a good enough excuse” He shouted into the mic, the whole club erupted into cheers as the DJ started the music again. He gave the mic back and came right over to me. “I love you Niall and I never wanted you to forget that” He whispered into my ears “And tonight your mine” His voice was seductive and if there wasn’t a huge audience I would’ve ripped off his clothes there and then but he was teasing me. I would have to wait till we got home. He kissed me once more and then left the stage dragging me with him, he pulled me into a hug off stage and whispered in my ear again “Tonight is going to be fun but right now I want to dance” He dragged me to the dance floor and we let the music take over us.

 

People started to leave and eventually it was just us left standing outside the club getting into a taxi. The sexual tension was high between us. You could cut it with a knife. I got in the taxi first climbing over the seats giving Zayn a taste of what he gets to see tonight. He got in next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I was exhausted but I knew I wasn’t going to get to sleep anytime soon.

 

We got out of the taxi and I went to open the door while Zayn paid the driver. He ran back to the house and pushed me into our room.

 

Tonight was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt at smut.  
> As a gay man I feel like I could've written better but oh well.

Niall’s POV

 

We got out of the taxi and I went to open the door while Zayn paid the driver. He ran back to the house and pushed me into our room.

 

Tonight was going to be fun.

 

Zayn kicked his shoes across the room. I did the same. His tongue explored parts of my mouth that I didn’t know I had. Why was it every time me and made love did it feel like the first time all over again? Every time his tongue moved in my mouth it felt better and better each time. I tried to gain some dominance back in the kiss and tried to push my tongue into his mouth, I wanted him to know how good it felt to have your mouth explored by someone else.

 

I forced my tongue into his mouth, determined that I would let him feel this good. He ran his hands through my hair and held on tight. He moaned into my mouth. He knows that drives me crazy. Eventually our bodies need for oxygen took over from lust and we fell apart from each other gasping for air. I looked into his eyes and he was panting heavily. His eyes were filled with lust. I wanted him and I was going to get him. His deep chocolate orbs looked me all over. I took my shirt of as seductively as I could and threw it across the room. We were drunk so please excuse our cheesiness.

 

After I had taken my shirt of I looked over to Zayn and he was smirking. He had a sexy smirk. It made me wild. He knew this and used it to his advantage but at inappropriate times like during interviews or concerts. But we weren’t in an interview or concert right now. I wanted him and I could pounce on him if I wanted to. He bit his bottom lip. That was it. I launched myself at his face and kissed him. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entry, I gladly let him in. I ripped open his buttoned shirt and ran my hands along his tanned, toned chest. I still don’t know why he picked me; he could’ve had anyone on the planet, not that I was complaining.

 

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked over to the bed. H turned around and lay me down on my back. He began to place small kisses along my jawline and began to kiss my neck. I moaned loudly in ecstasy. I felt him smirk on my neck. That horny bastard loved doing that to me. We were shirtless, half naked and horny.

 

His kisses began to get lower and lower along my torso. I feel him undo my belt and slide it out from my pants. He undone my pants and pulled the zipper down slowly. He was teasing me. I hated when he did that but it drove me crazy. Zayn had the art of the tease down. He could tease me for hours and at the end I would want him even more. He pulled my pants of slowly making sure to brush his hand across the front of my already strained boxers. He chuckled and made his way back up to my ear and whispered “How much do you want me baby?” in his sexy Bradford accent. He started to kiss my neck again earning another moan from me. That bastard knew how to play me. He would have me eating out of the palms of his hands soon.

 

I flipped him over so I was straddling his waist and he was lying on his back on the bed. I leant forward and began to kiss his neck. I wasn’t as good as him but I knew where his sensitive spots where. I could play him too, I can give as good as I get. I slowly worked my way down to his pants. I rubbed his obviously growing bulge in his pants, earning his first loud moan of the night. I seductively looked up and looked him straight in the eyes. His deep, chocolate brown eyes. They made me melt every time I looked at them.

 

I undid the buttons on his jeans, I loved those jeans, the way they hugged his toned legs and hung tightly to his bubble butt, I pulled them off and left them in a pile next to the bed. I knew what was next. I stroked his member through his boxers; he was moaning my name over and over again. I decided that tonight I was going to be the one that teased him. I pulled his boxers off leaving him completely naked except for his socks. I grabbed his cock at the base and licked the tip. This drove him crazy, he knew I was teasing him and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

I kept looking in his eyes,

“What do you want Zaynie baby?” I asked with a cheeky tone to my voice,

“Stop teasing me!” Zayn shouted “Its killing me!”

I chuckled at knowing how desperate he was.

“Tell me what you want baby” I said seductively,

“You know what I want baby! Plea...”

 

He was cut off as I took his whole member into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip. Making sure I hit every nerve there. He was screaming out loud now, I moaned while he was still in my mouth. I knew how good that felt so I gave it to him. I moaned loudly onto his cock. He was screaming my name loudly. I’m glad that we don’t have any neighbours or they would’ve been woken up by that. I crawled back up to his face and kissed him again. I wanted him to taste himself in my mouth. He was kissing me back when he pulled away and flipped me over again. I was back on my back facing the ceiling while he worked his way further down towards my cock. He did the exact same as I had just done. But he moaned longer and louder onto my throbbing cock. He pulled off my cock with a pop which made me giggled.

 

The next thing I knew I felt a finger enter me. It stung at first but Zayn knew how to make me relax. Once I had adjusted to his first finger he added a second and then a third. He was stretching me, preparing me for his dick. I told Zayn I was ready for him and he pulled out his fingers. He lined up his head at the entrance of my hole and leant forward and began kissing me again. He slowly pushed in and once the head was in he stopped and waited for me to adjust to him. He was nibbling my ear and he kept asking me if I was ready and when I said I was he pushed further into me. It hurt at first but this wasn’t the first time we had sex. I knew it would get better.

 

He began to move slowly in and out of me, hitting that sweet spot every time. He knew he was hitting it because my head was rolling around in ecstasy and I practically screaming his name. We both moaned into each other’s ears and he thrusted deeper and deeper into me every time. I knew he was close and I was to.

 

I was the first to shoot. I shot my load all over my chest and abdomen. It made me tighter around Zayn’s cock and he shot almost straight after me. He fell onto my and we lay in each other’s arms panting after that amazing session. Who knew that alcohol could make a person so horny? After about ten minutes of us catching our breathe Zayn rolled off me and lay next to me. I turned on my side and wrapped my arm around his strong, sweaty chest and snuggled my head into the crook of his neck and let sleep take over my body. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the arms of my boyfriend.

 

I felt safe.

 

I felt happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Niall’s POV

I opened my eyes and found myself still lying in the arms of my gorgeous boyfriend. I picked up my phone of the bedside table, careful not to wake my sleeping angel, and checked the time. It was 11.34am. I put my phone back down and snuggled further into Zayn’s toned arms. I looked up at his face and he looked peaceful. He lips were slightly pursed and his eye just gently closed. His hair was a mess. He always looked sexier with sex hair. I began to remember what happened last night. I smirked at the thought of our antics.

 

I realised that I wasn’t going to get back to sleep after about twenty minutes of me lying with my eyes closed. I was relaxed but I wasn’t getting back to sleep. I lay there listening to Zayn’s peaceful breathing. It was steady and soft. I managed to wriggle out of his arms without waking him and tip-toed over to the dresser we now shared. It was great being able to be open with Zayn in public now. I was completely naked and cold so I threw some sweats and an old Justin Bieber t-shirt, my favourite do nothing day combo. I carefully closed the draw and crept out of our room. I wandered into the kitchen knowing that Zayn would be hungry when he woke up. I also had a sneaky suspicion he would be horny, again. I began to make breakfast for the two of us; even if he wasn’t awake the smell of food would wake him up.

 

I got a glass of water and two pain tablets and sat at the kitchen table deciding what to cook for us. My ass was hurting more than it usually does; I have no idea why, maybe we tried something new? I don’t know but whatever it was it must’ve been good to keep Zayn asleep for this long. I had finally decided what to cook for breakfast. Zayn’s favourite, Spanish Omelette. Plus it was the only things we had in, eggs, an old pepper and cheese. So it was a good thing that he liked it or he would have to eat something like two year old breadsticks or a jar of marmite.

 

I turned the hob on and placed a pan on the heat to heat up. I added butter and made sure the fridge door closed quietly. I quickly chopped the pepper and whisked the eggs into frenzy; Zayn liked his omelettes fluffy and poured the mixture onto the hot pan. Within minutes the omelette was almost done so I added the peppers and folded it over.

 

Just as I predicted I heard Zayn coming down the stairs, the kitchen door opened and there stood a sex god. My sex god. He stood in a pair of tight white boxer-briefs which left nothing to the imagination. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. His hair was down and flat, it framed his face and made him look even hotter. His eyes were still half closed and he was yawning but when he saw the omelette on the pan he soon woke up. He walked over to me, my mouth still wide open at how sexy he looked, and snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead and then my lips. I kissed him back. I had to pull away because his omelette was burning and who likes a burnt omelette?

 

He held on to me as I gently pushed the delicate omelette onto a plate, still with his arms wrapped around my waist. He began to kiss my neck and nibble on my earlobe. As much as I wanted to give in and moan loudly I couldn’t because I was hungry. I pushed him off and ran towards the table, holding my omelette. He looked over to me with his deep brown eyes and almost looked hurt until a smile crept onto his face and he laughed his sexy chuckle. He picked up his plate and joined me at the table.

 

“Well last night was fun!” He finally spoke, even if it was in his cute sleep voice,

“I know the DJ was good and it seemed everyone else was having a good time to” I replied innocently,

“I wasn’t talking about the party” He said with a smirk and a wink. I just wanted to rip his clothes off, well boxers, off there and then and l have my way with him but I was going to tease him all day and drive him crazy.

“Zayn I want to go out tonight” I said with a fake whine,

“Where do you want to go my prince?” He replied sarcastically,

“I want to go see a movie and snuggle on the back row!”

“Well I think that can be arranged” He said firmly. Firm Zayn was hot.

 

He chuckled again which drove me crazy but I didn’t let him see that. He finished his breakfast and went into the bedroom to put some clothes on. To say I was disappointed when he said that is an understatement. I wanted him to stay in his boxers all day and bend over to pick things up. I wanted him to grind up against a pole while I watched and then we go to out room and fuck again. I snapped these thoughts out of my head. I didn’t need to think them anymore. I stood up from the table and ran to the bedroom, hoping to catch him before he put his clothes on. I opened the bedroom door to see Zayn lying on the bed, standing to attention. He beckoned me over with his finger seductively and I watched a smirk appear across his face. I don’t even remember me taking off my clothes; I just remember my lips crashing against Zayn’s.

 

\--- Short Time Later ---

 

I fell back onto the bed and lay across Zayn’s chest panting furiously. Every time we had sex he got better at it. He knew the right spots to hit and the spots that made me weak. I looked up at him and he turned onto his side and we lay facing each other. There was sweat dripping from his hair line and his whole toned chest was glistening in the sunlight. He leant forward and kissed my lips gently. His phone started to ring and when he answered he groaned. I lay back and let my head hit the soft pillow. I waited for him to finish, I wasn’t listening to his conversation because he still deserves his privacy. I trust him whole-heartedly.

 

He finally hung up and he told me that Liam and Danielle needed him for some reason. He told me that he would be gone for about two hours. He got out of bed and went straight into the shower. While he was in there I decided that I would go to the supermarket and get some food for us and fill the cupboards. I sat at the kitchen table again and began to write a list of things we need. When I was satisfied with the list and went back to our bedroom and joined Zayn in the shower. I told him I was going the store while he was out. He hugged me around the waist and pressed his forehead against mine. We stood for a while in each other embrace until he realised that he actually had somewhere to be.

 

I hated him leaving but I didn’t mind watching him leave, especially since he left his towel on our bed. He ran across our hall completely naked and with water droplets running down almost every part of his body. I laughed out loud at the sight. He turned and shouted that Karma is a bitch. He looked like a god again. I finished up in the shower and realised that Zayn had hidden my towel. I cursed under my breath as I heard him laugh from the other room. I ran across the hallway, naked and wet just like he did. I opened the door and he was standing there fully clothed holding my towel high above his head. He wanted me to jump for it. I happily jumped and grabbed the towel first time.

 

When I was dressed and had finished doing my hair I picked up my car keys and headed to the garage. I realised I had forgotten the list so I had to run back. When I finally had everything I needed I put the key into the ignition and turned the engine on. I turned the radio on and sang along to most of the songs and giggled as “One thing” came on the radio. I sang at the top of my lungs and even pulled over and tweeted about it. It still hasn’t sunk in that we’ve made it. So it’s still very surreal when I hear one of our songs on the radio. I finally arrived at the supermarket; I found a really good parking spot and got out of the car. A few fans asked for an autograph and a photo and as always I was happy to oblige.

 

I was finally in the supermarket when the realisation hit me.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall’s POV

I was finally in the supermarket when the realisation hit me.

 

My fly was undone.

 

I had just taken all those photos with the fans and my fly was open. I quickly pulled the zipper up and prayed that nobody noticed. I grabbed a trolley and began the laborious task of getting the shopping. I decided on just the basics, chicken, jars of pasta sauce, pasta and plenty of eggs. Zayn like omelettes and I can’t refuse him when he’s half naked and sleep, he is just too cute!

 

I decided to wonder down the cosmetics aisle. I needed shampoo and lube. I picked up a bottle of shampoo; it was buy one get one free, bargain! And a bottle of cherry flavoured lube, if Zayn gets to pick breakfast then I get to choose the lube flavour. He liked cherry anyway so it’s all good.

 

I glanced over to the other side of the aisle and saw boxes of condoms. I remembered that we needed some so I picked up a couple of boxes. Then it hit me, that feeling of ultimate realisation. We were so caught up in the moment that I forgot the most important thing last night. A condom! This was basic sex-ed and I had just flunked.

 

I began to panic as thoughts of what could happen went through my mind. I knew Zayn was clean but would he want a baby? I had to go to the desk to ask for a male pregnancy test. They didn’t sell them on the shelves because it was still a taboo subject. I asked the lady behind the desk if she could not repeat this anybody, I didn’t want the press to know before Zayn or my family. She understood. I raced to the tills and checked everything out. I ran to the car practically threw the shopping in the boot of the car and sped home.

 

I stopped at a set of traffic lights and let a tear roll down my cheek. I hoped Zayn would still love me if I was pregnant. I literally prayed that I wasn’t. The lights changed and I drove off getting closer to the house every second. I finally made it and I managed to carry all of the shopping in one go. I began to put it all away and realised there was a message on the house phone. This was more exciting than Christmas for me. No-body ever rang the house phone let alone leaves a message. I would definitely leave it there for Zayn when he gets in. I pressed play and a familiar voice filled the room:

 

“Hi babe it’s me, just a quick message to say I’m going to be a little bit longer than I expected. Turned out Liam wanted me to help him get Danielle a present for some reason so I’ll be with him till god knows when. I’ll pick Nando’s up for tea so don’t bother cooking. Love you babe”

 

I felt guilty. He had no idea that he might be a father. I decided that I would take the test now. I went to the fridge and poured myself a large glass of water. I quickly drank it. I poured another and drank that to. I needed to produce pee. I waited for what felt like hours but it was really only about half an hour but I desperately needed to pee. I grabbed the test from the table and on my way to the toilet I took it out of the packaging and read the instructions. It was pretty much the same as a normal pregnancy test except it was for guys.

 

I unzipped my pants and sat down on the toilet to pee. I had to hold my cock for aim. I placed the test in the right position and relaxed. The pee hit the test in the right place so when I though it had enough pee on it I took the test up, put the cap back on the end and waited. The instructions said it would take about twenty minutes to get a result so I decided that I would leave it for thirty.

 

I needed to distract myself for thirty minutes or more so I decided on a twitcam. It would be the first one any of us had done since me and Zayn went public with our relationship. I knew it was stupid to do it on my own but I needed a distraction. I tweeted about it and waited a few minutes before actually starting the twitcam. I gave a few shout outs, said hello to a few countries. I looked through my mentions and saw tweets supporting me and Zayn. I thanked them for their support but then I saw one tweet that stood out to me.

 

“@Alexandra_1DLover EEWW How could Zayn find you attractive? Your fat, ugly and can’t sing! #GoKillYourself”

 

I had always taken bad comments seriously but now they were just grating on me. I re-tweeted the tweet and smiled to myself as #CrazyBitchHatingZiall and #WeLoveZiall became trending topics in minutes. I quickly said into the twitcam “So @Alexandra_1DLover if you really love us then you wouldn’t say such nasty things about us would you?” #AlexGotBurnedByNiall was now trending. I signed off the twitcam with the promise that the next one will be with both me and Zayn.

 

I felt better after the twitcam but all of the angst returned when I saw the little white stick sitting on the coffee table. It was mocking me. This little white stick could be the end of mine and Zayn’s relationship. We hadn’t discussed whether we were going to share a bed on the tour bus yet let alone whether or not we were going to have kids! I decided that I was just going to do it.  I picked up the little white stick and held it in my hands. It was now or never.

 

I turned the stick over and looked at the result.

 

I felt my face turn white as I saw it.


End file.
